The Story of Sailor Earth
by Ellie Shields
Summary: Masami's life is turned upside down when she finds out that she's not quite your average teenager.
1. Chapter 1

_It's late and I'm tired, but too much has happened for me to not write this down. I have to get it out somehow. Sometimes there are superheroes created to help protect the world, to keep it safe. You wish you could be like them, you wish you could save the world. Wishing it and actually experiencing it are two entirely different things, though. I wanted to be a Sailor Soldier, like Sailor Moon. She's pretty, she's strong, and she's saved Tokyo and the entire world many times. Her friends are amazing too – Sailor Jupiter controls the lightning. Sailor Venus has lasers. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury have the power of fire and water. Pluto can control the sands of time, and Saturn has powers I can't even fathom. Sailors Neptune and Uranus are strong, cool, and collected. I wanted to be like them. _

_Things are different now. I know what it's like to look evil in the eye. I know what it's like to wonder if you'll make it out of a battle alive, and if you'll ever see your friends and family again. I know how it feels to save someone at any cost. And I know what it's like to lose hope completely, to feel like life as you knew it was destroyed… and to be pulled back from that despair and into the light again._

_***_

Luna had been facing a problem. It was a rather interesting problem, and one she hadn't had to worry about with Usagi for quite some time, especially since the last battle with Galaxia. She had hoped that would be the last battle, anyway. One never knew what bad guys could be lurking around the corner. However, considering Galaxia had nearly killed them all, and was quite possibly the strongest enemy they'd ever faced, Luna hoped that it was the last enemy they would have to battle. Who could be stronger than Galaxia?

"Usagi, I have something to tell you." The black cat let out a sigh. This was something she'd been debating telling Usagi for the better part of a week, and she felt now was a good a time as any to tell her what she'd found out. "I've found another Sailor Senshi."

"Are you sure, Luna?" Usagi asked. The blonde haired girl was sitting on her bed, her black cat seated next to her on the purple comforter. The two of them sat in Usagi's bedroom. Her room was typical of teenaged girls everywhere- posters of favorite singers and cute plush animals decorated the walls and bookshelves. Heaps of comic books lay on the floor, as did yesterday's dirty laundry. Homework lay neglected in a corner. Things hadn't changed much with Usagi since she first met the talking cat Luna a few years ago. "I thought there wasn't anyone else, that we had everyone."

"Well, that's what I thought too," Luna said, a sheepish look on her face. Luna was something of an intelligence source for the Sailor Soldiers- a cat could go around unnoticed in many places where a teenage girl would stand out. "But I've sensed energy that's like that of a Sailor Soldier in town, an energy that seems somewhat familiar to me. At first it felt to me like the energy I sense from Mamoru, but upon closer analysis, it has a distinctly female undercurrent." Luna looked up at Usagi. "I think there may be a Sailor Soldier of Earth that we missed." It was strange to Luna, considering the possibility of another Sailor Soldier. She'd honestly thought that her and Artemis had found them all.

"How could you miss that, Luna?" Usagi squealed in surprise. She was used to Luna knowing everything. Luna was the one who would point Usagi in the right direction when she got lost. Only rarely did Luna miss something. "We could have used her help in the battle against Galaxia! How could we have missed her then? If she's a Sailor Soldier, she should have a Star Seed, and Galaxia would have targeted her!"

"I don't know how Galaxia missed her, I honestly don't." Luna sighed. It frustrated her sometimes, when Usagi expected her to know all the answers to everything. Sometimes fighting evil didn't follow reason, and neither did the bad guys. "All I do know is that she's out there, and I must find her."

"Aren't we done with fighting, though?" Usagi sighed and flopped back on her bed. "I thought Galaxia was it, that when we defeated her, we were done fighting. Please, Luna, don't tell me there's another enemy."

"I'm not saying there is, Usagi-chan! I just want to find her, and if she's willing, help her learn about her past." Luna sighed. "I know you don't want to fight anymore. I don't want you to either – you or the rest of the girls. All I ever wanted for you, and all Queen Serenity ever wanted for you, was for you to live normal lives." Luna stood up and padded her way closer to Usagi's face, then looked down at her. "Just think, Usagi, you'll have another friend." Luna smiled, and at that, Usagi did too.

"I like making new friends," Usagi said. "I wonder if she knows how to make cookies." She giggled, and rolled on her side to face Luna. "Do you know where she is? Do you think you could find her?"

Luna thought for a moment. "I think she's in the Chiba district. I'll have to do a little more careful looking for her, but I think that's where she is."

Usagi thought for a moment. "Chiba… Luna, do you think she could be related to Mamo-chan?" she said with a giggle.

"It's entirely possible," Luna said, "but not just because of the district she lives in." Luna sighed. Usagi was always drawing silly conclusions like this. "Once I find out for sure where she lives, I'll let you know."

"Are you going to go out looking for her today, Luna?" Usagi asked. She was always a little impatient about things- another trait that irritated Luna at times.

"Yes, I guess I should," she said. She stood up and stretched out her front paws, and yawned a little bit. "It's not like I have anything pressing to do. There's no enemy to fight, so I figure a little time doing some detective work can't hurt."

"Maybe you could go get Artemis, and you two could look together, eh?" Usagi grinned goofily, and Luna rolled her eyes. Usagi was always trying to play matchmaker.

"That might actually be a good idea," Luna replied with a devious grin. "He is getting a little pudgy from all the napping he's been doing today, maybe a little exercise might do him good."

***

"Luna, this is too long of a walk!" Artemis panted as they headed towards the Chiba district, towards the southeast of Tokyo proper. Artemis was looking a little… well, out of shape. Luna laughed a little bit.

"Come on, Artemis, it's good to get out and take a good walk! Besides, you've been spending too much time napping on Minako's bed." Luna happily pranced a few paces ahead of Artemis, enjoying the new scenery. She liked being in Juuban, but she also was curious about new places. Considering she'd been in cold sleep until somewhat recently (maybe 5 years now, she wasn't sure), Earth today still seemed so different. It was hard to keep from comparing this to her life on the Moon, with Queen Serenity, the princess, and the Sailor Soldiers. It marveled her, how far the world had come since Metallia had attacked, and Queen Serenity sent everyone into the future.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have agreed to this if you had told me we were walking. I was hoping we'd take the subway," Artemis said with a pout.

"Cats aren't allowed on the subway, silly." Luna shook her head. She had forgotten how much Artemis can complain sometimes. "Besides, it's sunny out, and warm too! It's a good day to be outside! And look, there's the Blue Leaf park. We could go in, take a little break, rest under a shady tree. Doesn't that sound nice?" She turned to Artemis and smiled at him.

"Ahh, that does sound nice." Artemis perked up at the thought of a rest. The two cats made their way into the park, looking up at the cherry trees. It was past their blossom time, but they were still pleasing to look at. Artemis took up the lead and, upon finding a particularly shady spot, he settled himself down in the cool grass. Luna caught up to him and sat next to him.

"We can't stay here too long, you know," Luna said. "We are on a mission here."

"I know, but it feels so good to lay down in the – Luna, do you feel that?" Artemis perked his head up and looked around. "We might not have to go hunting around. I think she's here."

Luna could feel it too- that same aura that she got from Mamoru, but with a female twist. She was here in the park? What a coincidence! She looked off to her left, and saw a girl, about Usagi's age, sitting under a tree and reading. She had brown hair tied up in odango, similar to Usagi's, but her hair was wavy where Usagi's was straight. She had blue eyes like Mamoru, but that could just be a coincidence. She wore glasses, and looked entirely absorbed in her book.

"That's her," Artemis whispered from behind her. "I'm sure of it. Absolutely sure."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Yes, I've started writing stories again. If any of my old fans stumble across this story, there are a few changes. I've mostly stuck to Japanese names, and gave Ellie her own Japanese name – she's now Chiba Masami. A few of my other old characters will show up with Japanese names, so don't be too surprised if you see some more familiar faces. If you are a new reader of my stories, I've been struggling with getting out a good version of my Sailor Earth's story for over ten years. I think I've got it this time. If you'd like to see my characters, please feel free to go to my DeviantArt account and go to the Sailor Earth gallery._

_Thank you all for reading my story, and trust me, there's more on the way!_

"That's her," Artemis whispered from behind her. "I'm sure of it. Absolutely sure." Artemis and Luna stared at the girl, taking a good look at her. They could feel the powers of the Earth Soldier coming off of her in waves. It was a wonder she didn't notice it herself.

"But what do we do now? Tell her that she's a Sailor Soldier, but she missed out on all the fighting and we don't really need her now?" Luna frowned, frustrated. "I don't just want to throw everything she's ever known out the window. You know how much Usagi valued having a normal life."

"And yet, you had no problem throwing Usagi's normal life out the window," Artemis said flatly. "You just told her."

"But she was needed to fight off the Dark Kingdom! We don't even know if we'll need this girl to fight any battles. For all we know, Galaxia was the last enemy we had to fight. She could find out about all this and feel miserable for being useless." Luna shook her head. "I don't know if I want to do that to her."

The girl the two cats were looking at let out a yawn and stretched. "I must be reading too much," she said to herself, "because I could swear I just heard those cats over there talking to each other…" She shook her head a little bit, presumably to clear it. Luna and Artemis yelped at being noticed, and then made a huge show of meowing and licking each other, presumably to look like actual cats.

The girl smirked at the cats. "Come on, you two," she said. "I've seen enough anime shows to know that out there somewhere, talking cats do exist." She smiled and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, as they'd started to slip. "Are you looking for someone? Maybe I can help."

"Ahh, actually," Luna said, a little nervously. "We were looking for you."

The girl burst out laughing. "Oh, now I must be hallucinating. I'm not a bad guy, or a hero, so I think you two are mistaken." She set her book down and let out another laugh. "Talking cats looking for me! That's hilarious."

"No, you're the one who's mistaken!" Artemis shouted. "Have you ever heard of Sailor Moon? You're a Sailor Soldier just like her!" Luna glared at him, and shushed him. If he kept yelling, more people would find out that there were talking cats in Tokyo.

The girl looked taken aback at Artemis' yelling. "Stop teasing me," she said softly. "I'm not like Sailor Moon at all. I don't have any special powers… like theirs, anyway. I'm not who you're looking for." She shook her head in disbelief.

"But you are," Luna said gently. "I can sense that you have these powers. If it weren't for me, Sailor Moon would never have found out about her powers, and we would have been in some serious trouble a few years ago, when Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom attacked."

"I remember…" she said, looking off into the distance, thinking about those times years ago when frightening things roamed the streets of Tokyo. "I remember the monster attacks and everything. That's when I first became a fan of… of Sailor Moon." The girl sighed. "I wanted to be like her- strong, powerful, and fierce. She's everything I'm not."

Luna made a face. "She's not usually very fierce… or powerful… I'm usually the one that pushes her to do what she's got to do." She grinned sheepishly. "But there are times when she does what she needs to do, and saves the world."

"Am I really like her? You're not just pulling my chain?" The girl looked suspiciously at Luna and Artemis.

"We're not, we promise." Artemis had calmed down a little bit, and smiled at the girl. "I'm Artemis, and this is Luna. We're the guardians of the Sailor Soldiers."

"I'm Masami," the girl said, and offered her hand to them to shake, then laughed. "You're cats, you don't shake hands!" Luna took the opportunity of the offered hand to get pet, however, and nuzzled Masami's hand. She giggled a little bit at Luna. "I guess this works too." She reached out her other hand to Artemis, and petted his head gently. The two cats purred happily.

"There's one thing I should do, first," Luna said as she peeked out from under Masami's hand. Luna closed her eyes as Masami removed her hand from her head. The crescent moon on Luna's head began to glow, and a beam of light shone from it. Its destination was Masami's forehead, and she closed her eyes as the light hit her forehead. The light revealed the symbol of Earth, a cross with arms of equal length within a circle. Artemis nodded as Masami felt a great rush of energy flood through her. It was warm and familiar, strange and exciting, all at the same time. When Masami opened her eyes, a sort of wand lay in front of her. It was pink, and had a straight middle part with a curved sort of handle to one side. At the top there was a set of wings, and at the center of the wings was a crystal orb with the symbol of Earth in it, colored spring green.

"You are Sailor Earth," Artemis said quietly. "Strange, we thought Mamoru was technically the soldier of Earth."

"Mamoru?" Masami looked curiously at Artemis. "The name sounds familiar to me. I know I've heard it before, somewhere." She scrunched up her face in concentration. "That's it! My parents- well, adoptive parents, anyway, told me that I have a brother named Mamoru somewhere." She sat bolt upright at her sudden realization. "You mean that Mamoru is here? In Tokyo? My brother has been here all along and I've never met him?" She bit her lip, obviously distressed.

"We can take you to meet him, if you'd like," Luna said. Artemis had opened up quite a can of worms there, with mentioning Mamoru, but they were likely going to meet at some point. She wonder how exactly Mamoru would take this- did he remember he had a sister? Masami must be upset at the fact that she had a brother that was in Tokyo all this time and didn't visit her. Artemis could be so tactless at times.

Meanwhile, Masami was lost in her own thoughts. Her adoptive parents were right- she did have a brother. Why hadn't she seen him? They both lived in Tokyo. He had to remember he had a younger sister. Granted, she was only two, almost three years old when their parents were killed in that car accident. It was his birthday, and their parents had taken Mamoru out to dinner while she stayed home with a babysitter. Then everything happened in a rush- she never saw Mamoru after that, she was moved out of the house the four of them shared, she was given to a foster family who eventually adopted her. And after that, she put the events of that day far behind her. While she went on with her childhood, she wondered what happened to Mamoru. Had he died too, and they didn't think she could handle the news? She spent time wondering about it, and now a pair of talking cats had answered her questions.

"I'd like to see him," Masami said quietly.

"I think he's at work right now, but would you like to meet Usagi?" Luna smiled, and then when Masami looked puzzled, she clarified. "I meant Sailor Moon. Her civilian name is Usagi. She's your brother's girlfriend."

"I get to meet Sailor Moon?" Masami's eyes grew wide. "And she's dating my brother? Oh, this is too much to absorb!" She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Well, come with me to my parents house, I need to drop off my book and pick up my subway pass." Artemis' eyes lit up at that. "And I suppose I should grab a basket to carry you two in, so I don't get funny looks for carrying cats around on the subway." Artemis just about keeled over in delight.

"No more walking!" he said with a happy sigh.


End file.
